The invention relates to a method and a computer program for detecting the contour of an obstacle in the surroundings of a moving vehicle using a sensor means which is preferably disposed in a side area of the vehicle. The invention also relates to a computer program and a parking space detecting device for performing this method.
A parking aid for vehicles is conventionally known, in particular from DE 101 46 712 A1. It comprises two distance sensors providing two sensor signals of different beam geometries, which generate together a directional characteristic with a cross lobe. These sensor means are preferably disposed in the side area of a vehicle. In this cross lobe configuration, one of the sensors has a wide beam lobe in a horizontal direction and a narrow beam lobe in a vertical direction. When the vehicle passes an obstacle, at least the following steps are performed:
Emitting a first sensor signal by the sensor means in one direction having a directional portion that lies in the direction of travel of the vehicle, when the obstacle is ahead of the vehicle in the travelling direction.
Receiving at least part of the first sensor signal after reflection thereof on the obstacle in the form of a first reflection signal which represents a first position and a first shape of the contour of the obstacle;
Emitting a second sensor signal by the sensor means in a direction having a directional portion that is opposite to the direction of travel of the vehicle, when the vehicle has passed the obstacle;
Receiving at least part of the second sensor signal after reflection thereof on the obstacle in the form of a second reflection signal which represents a second position and a second shape of the contour of the obstacle; and/or
Emitting a third sensor signal by the sensor means in a direction substantially perpendicular to the direction of travel when the passing vehicle is at the position of the obstacle; and
Receiving at least part of the third sensor signal after reflection thereof on the obstacle in the form of a third reflection signal which represents a third position and third shape of the contour of the obstacle.
DE 101 46 712 evaluates, in particular, the amplitudes of the reflection signals of the two sensor means which are received when the vehicle is passing the obstacle. The evaluation thereof gives information about the position and shape of the contour of the obstacle.
Departing from the above-mentioned prior art, it is the object of the invention to further develop a conventional method and computer program, as well as a conventional parking space detecting device for detecting the contour of an obstacle in the vicinity of a moving vehicle in such a manner that the position and/or the shape of the contour of the obstacle can be recognized with more precision.